


M is for Monster by seleneheart

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Declared a monster by society, John Sheppard is resigned to a life of nothing much. Until one day, he meets a brilliant and rebellious scientist.





	M is for Monster by seleneheart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ.

**Fic** : [M is for Monster by seleneheart](http://community.livejournal.com/raselghethi/26874.html)  
**Length** : 1:04:34  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/M%20is%20for%20Monster%20by%20seleneheart.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
